


Anxiety

by blackjack34212



Series: Ramblings [10]
Category: Anxiety - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjack34212/pseuds/blackjack34212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anxiety is a terrible thing. Remember to speak to people, or you will never overcome it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxiety

Anxiety is a terrible thing. It's basically the process of over thinking. I tend to over think alot of things, I hope that one day, I'll be better, no more anxiety, no more self consciousness, no more fear. However, as of right now, all three of those are pulling me down. I don't know what's going on, I'm probably just over thinking everything, but that fear is still there. That little voice in my head that goes "what if?" But, after a while, when I look back on any of those moments, I just feel so guilty, and dumb, because I was over thinking. I wish I could remember those moments when the fear and pain sets in, but I don't. I become so, one tract minded. I only play out that 'worst case scenario' I never give the benefit of the doubt, I wish I was assured of my future. Tonight, I was in a contest, one that I poured my heart out into, I gave my all, to portray one single message: "your beautiful, and I need you". I lost that contest, but I feel like I lost more than just the contest. Tomorrow, I'll probably see clearly, but right now I can't help think "but what if?" What if I was just able to ask, ask if what I was thinking was true, but. I just, I just can't build up that courage, I don't want to appear weak, I want to be perfect, but I'm not. I'm weak. I have no ability to be secure, because I've lost so many times. So many times I've failed. I don't want to lose you.


End file.
